draconfellfandomcom-20200214-history
Chosen One
Chosen One You are chosen of a god or goddess and are now a pawn in a much bigger game. Some gods care for their chosen, while some gods let their chosen survive or die on their own wits and strength. Chosen are chosen from several backgrounds as street rats to nobles are all called to some purpose. Who has chosen you changes who and what you are or could become. Skill Proficiencies Religion, one other skill of choice Languages One of choice Equipment Choose an equipment package from another background. This reflects your former life before you realized you were chosen. Customization Customization Choose a god/goddess of your campaign. You are a chosen of this god. Feature Chosen power Choose an arcane or divine cantrip. This represents your god infusing you with power. If a save or attack roll is needed for that cantrip, you are considered proficient with the spell and must chose a class that gives that spell as a cantrip to determine save DC and attack attribute. Suggested Characteristics You are chosen of your god. How you relate to that god will determine who you are and become. Some are resentful, while other embrace their patron. Personality Trait 1-Arrogent- YOU were chosen by the god, why WOULDN'T others bow to you too? 2-Blue collar-You might have been chosen by the god, but you're just here to do a job. 3-Mousy-You have been controlled all your life, now you just are quite and follow out of habit. 4-Out of this world-You see and hear what the god shows you, but that doesn't mean that it's something others can see. 5-Demanding-You have been give order to follow all your life. When you give a command, you expect obedience too! 6- Driven-You have a mission, and you will do it! Ideal 1-Follower-You follow your gods wisdom. 2-Contrary-You hate your divine patron, and will do anything to fight against him/her. 3-Prove yourself-You're not sure you're worthy, but you will prove to everyone you are! 4-Money-Being chosen doesn't pay well, but adventuring does. 5-Larger plans-Something grander is in motion, and you're driven to be are part of it. 6-Nonconfrontational-You've been a cog in a machine all your life. Now you just want to be left out of everything. Bond 1-You're chosen, but you don't have to be a pawn, and these others are fighting for the same cause you are. 2-You see your god's hands in these people fates. 3-One of these people follows your god, and you will help that person. They have a purpose that only you can help with. 4-You know another in this group is chosen and will help that person realize it. 5-Another person here doubts your commitment to the faith. You'll prove them wrong. 6-There's a whole bunch of people here who are out to make a whole bunch of money. As long as the gold keeps flowing, you'll stay with these people Flaw 1-Domineering-You expect the world to listen to you, because you have a gods interests at heart. 2-Out of it-all too often you get instructions from your god that move you in ways that make no sense, but it makes complete sense if they only could see the complete picture! 3-Contrary-You spend more time fighting your friends than the monsters. 4-Paranoid-You've lived on the run so long, you suspect everyone is out to get you. 5-Quite-You just want to be left alone, but you know you can't be. 6-Mean-Not all gods are nice, and that goes for their chosen. Read more: http://www.enworld.org/forum/5ebackgrounds/showentry.php?e=26&catid=1#ixzz3eycVticI